To Understand A Miko
by filledelmer
Summary: Kagome has never understood Kikyou, but when their lives are in danger will that change? Will InuYasha get to them in time? Inu
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kagome has never understood Kikyou, but when they are both in danger can that change? Will InuYasha get to them on time? Inu & Kag

Hello! This is my first fanfic. I am very new to InuYasha and I have watched under 70 episodes so I apologize ahead of time for any mistakes stemming from that. It is not my intention to copy anybody else's fic in anyway so if you find something bordering on plagiarism let me know and I will see what I can do.

**Special Thanks:** to anyone who reads and/or reviews this story

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha, but I do own this fanfiction piece and any of the characters not original to the show.

Thoughts will be in italics as well as single quotation marks throughout this chapter.

**To Understand A Miko**

Chapter 1

Kagome glanced down at InuYasha and subconsciously tightened her grip on his shoulders as he carried her. They had been tracking Naraku for days, and the group was running on their last bits of energy. Even InuYasha was showing signs of weakening. Abruptly, her thoughts were pulled to a halt as InuYasha suddenly stopped moving. His stopping would not have been a problem if he had not also forgotten that she was on his back. She was unprepared when he suddenly let go of her, and she squealed as she fell onto the road. Dust flew up from the spot Kagome landed on, temporarily covering her facial features. However, when the dust settled her facials were clearly visible, and they were dripping with venom.

Miroku had stepped forward to help Kagome stand, but when he saw her face he stepped back and waited for the coming explosion. He did not have long to wait.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled.

InuYasha turned around and looked down at her. A curious expression lined his face when he saw her lying on the ground. "Eh?" he muttered.

Kagome clenched and unclenched her fists. Fury darkened her tone,"SIT!"

InuYasha crashed to the ground beside her. The dust rose once more then settled on top of the red cloaked figure that had disturbed it. A deep throated growl rose from the newly formed chasm in the center of the road.

"Ka-go-me," InuYasha's angrily wheezed out his words.

Miroku glanced between the miko and the hanyou. Noticing that Kagome was still on the ground, he nudged Sango and whispered, "Sango, get Kagome off the ground; she is not going to want to be sitting there when InuYasha starts to move." Bravely he squared his shoulders, "I will stay here and guard Shippo and Kirara."

Sango rolled her eyes and went to help her friend. Kagome rose shakily to her feet and thanked Sango, but she never took her eyes of InuYasha.

InuYasha loosened his head and yelled, "What did you do that for?"

She looked at him as one would look at a raving lunatic, "You dropped me!"

InuYasha looked surprised, "Well, next time hold on."

"I didn't know you were going to stop," she said, annoyance lacing her tone.

"I didn't either," he mumbled to himself.

Miroku finally spoke up,"Then why did you stop?"

InuYasha hesitated. He attempted to move one of his arms. Finding that he could move again, he stood to his feet and turned his eyes to the ground. "I just thought I smelt something weird."

Shippo looked at InuYasha sceptically, "What do you mean weird? I didn't smell anything."

InuYasha glanced scornfully at Shippo, "The kid is full youkai, but he has a broken nose."

"InuYasha," Kagome said in warning. Shippo raced to her, climbed on her back, and glared down at InuYasha.

"Feh," InuYasha huffed. Then he glanced away from all of them. "I don't know what it was," he lied. "But I didn't like the smell of it."

Sango stepped forward, "Is it Naraku?"

InuYasha shook his head and began to walk towards the direction of the scent, "Nah, it wasn't him. His stench is unmistakable."

Everyone fell in line behind InuYasha. Kagome walked slightly behind him; she had had her fill of riding on his back. Thirty minutes later the group stopped for the night. It was still early, but everyone was tired. Kagome pulled out the ramen from inside her backpack, and the rest of the group sprang into action. Miroku and InuYasha went in search of firewood, and Sango moved to help Kagome prepare the evening meal. In just a short time, the fire was blazing and the ramen was being served. InuYasha dug into the ramen voraciously, but from time to time he would appear to be distracted. Kagome watched him as he ate. She could sense his tenseness and wondered at its cause.

Abruptly InuYasha rose to his feet. "I am going to go look around and make sure no youkai are in the area." He darted off before anyone was able to comment.

_'Perhaps that was why he was so tense earlier. The scent he smelt earlier must be closer,'_ Kagome reasoned with herself.

She glanced back down at her half-eaten food and picked up her chopsticks. Then a solitary stream of blue crossed her peripheral vision and caused her to pause with her chopsticks poised over her food.

She gasped, "Kikyou."

Instantly, she began to berate herself for her stupidity. "How could I have been so stupid. I should have known that was what his problem was. I should be grateful that the only thing he did was drop me. He probably wanted to just leave me sitting there." She growled in the back of her throat, causing everyone else to stop eating. She glanced down at Shippo who was perched on the ground beside her. She handed him her bowl of half-eaten ramen, leaned back against a fallen log, closed her eyes, and waited for InuYasha's return.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha guiltily slunk back into camp. Kagome opened her eyes and glared at him.

InuYasha could feel Kagome's glare burning a huge hole into his back. He turned towards her but refused to meet her gaze. "I didn't find any youkai."

Kagome snorted, that was all she needed to hear. She leaped to her feet, slung her backpack over her shoulder, picked up her bow and arrows, and started walking towards the woods. "Then if there is no danger out there, I am going for a walk," she said bitterly.

Sango started to get up from her place by the fire.

"I'm going by myself." Then in a gentler voice Kagome spoke again, "I'll be fine Sango. There is still some daylight left. I'm glad somebody cares," she muttered.

A weak "keh" was heard in the background.

"That reminds me, InuYasha. Sit, SIT, SIT!"

InuYasha flew several feet into the ground. Kagome promptly walked around the hole his face had dug and walked purposely towards the woods.

She paused only once to yell, "InuYasha, don't even bother to come after me. If you do, I will sit you so many times your ears will be mountains on the other side of the world."

For a few long minutes, the only sound that could be heard was InuYasha's groans and the slight crunch of vegetation under Kagome's feet as she walked away.

InuYasha's head finally peeked over the rim of crater his face had made. "Keh, what was she all upset about?" He said angrily, forcing the guilt out of his voice.

Then InuYasha sweat dropped; from the look on Sango's face, he was about to find out.

Sango whacked him hard-- hard enough that he met the bottom of the crater once again.

"You IDIOT! She saw you go off to be with Kikyou, and you wonder why she is upset?"

InuYasha huffed and crawled out of the hole once more. Then he sat down and crossed his arms over his chest. Several long moments of silence passed.

Finally, Sango spoke again, "Well, aren't you going after her?"

InuYasha glanced meaningfully back at the hole he had just managed to crawl out of. Then he turned back to Sango. The incredulous look on his face showed that he clearly believed Sango had lost her mind.

"Did you not hear what she said she would do to me?" He turned his head away from Sango, closed his eyes and stuck his nose up slightly in the air. "Anyway, she said she wanted to be by herself."

Then he glanced up at the now sinking sun. Then in a voice barely above a whisper he spoke, "Besides, I would never be able to find her."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

author's note: I will be trying to address some of the complicated feelings that Kikyou has towards InuYasha and Kagome.

PLEASE read and review. Again this is/was my first fanfic so constructive criticism only please. Of course ideas, compliments, encouragement, and advice are always welcome.

I will warn you ahead of time, I am currently working on another fic, "Are You My Father?". It has many more readers than this one so if you would like me to update this one please review so that I know you are reading and want to read more. Thank you so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha, but I do own this fanfiction piece and any of the characters not original to the show.

**Special Thanks:** to anyone who reads and/or reviews this story

**Recap: **Finally, Sango spoke again, "Well, aren't you going after her?"

InuYasha glanced meaningfully back at the hole he had just managed to crawl out of. Then he turned back to Sango. The incredulous look on his face showed that he clearly believed Sango had lost her mind.

"Did you not hear what she said she would do to me?" He turned his head away from Sango, closed his eyes and stuck his nose up slightly in the air. "Anyway, she said she wanted to be by herself."

Then he glanced up at the now sinking sun. Then in a voice barely above a whisper he spoke, "Besides, I would never be able to find her."

**To Understand A Miko**

Chapter 2

Kagome face turned downward as she walked and her eyes burned holes into the ground.

Did InuYasha not even care enough to tell her the truth about his relationship to Kikyou? Never did he ask if it bothered her, and never did he stoop so low as to tell them that he was going to see her. An overwhelming sadness crept up on Kagome, but she brushed it aside; it was a familiar feeling and the scenario was the same as always. It was not worth this much emotion.

She trudged along through the forest, pausing only occasionally to part the dense undergrowth that hampered her walking. Finally, she stopped and turned as if to go back; she was already several miles from the group. Her progress was halted abruptly. She could feel the presence of a Shikon shard-- several shards, in fact. With only a slight hesitation, she turned and began to walk in the direction of the shards. However, as she walked she sensed another presence even more disturbing than the shards themselves —Kikyou.

_'Could she be connected with the shards presence? Surely, after finding out Naraku's true identity, she would not wish to aid him.' _

Kagome paused, almost willing to turn back and leave the fight for a later date.

_'I guess I should go see what is going on. It is not as if I am close enough to get to everyone else on time.' _She sighed and continued with obvious reluctance.

_'Besides, InuYasha is probably still trying to get out of that pit he dug for himself.'_

The smallest hint of a smile graced the miko's lips as she again started walking towards the approaching shards and towards the one person she had hoped most to avoid.

She walked briskly and soon glimpsed Kikyou in a slight clearing behind a thick line of trees. Kagome paused behind a large pine and pressed her body close to the rough bark in a failed attempt to stay hidden.

Kikyou did not even glance in Kagome's direction as she demanded that Kagome come out.

"I know you are there. Show yourself."

Almost sheepishly Kagome stepped out from behind the tree and made her way into the clearing.

Kikyou brought her emotionless eyes up to meet Kagome's as the younger miko stepped in front of her.

Kikyou's eyes took on a mocking glint, "You are here without your little group? I am surprised. I assume you are here about the shards?"

Kagome nodded slightly.

Kikyou turned away from Kagome and began to walk, "Take them, if you can. I have no use for them."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The owner of the jewel shards could clearly see the girls up ahead. He looked on for a few moments; he could almost feel the animosity radiating off the two individuals.

_'Mm... this is a rather interesting occurrence; both of the women are together. I still do not understand why that man in the baboon pelt would give me these shards for this. It seems rather stupid and unnecessary. Yet, I will do what he has asked, then I will return home with the shards. I will bring honor to my family, and I will be undefeatable.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome opened her mouth as if to answer Kikyou, but a flash of red and gold interrupted her, causing both of the women to look up. A young man, presumably in his late teens or early twenties gazed openly at both of them.

"Buenas tardes, muchachas."

Both girls looked more than a little confused at the words he had spoken.

'_What _did he just say?' Kagome studied him for a brief moment. He was tall, well built, and moved with the ease of an athlete. His midnight black hair was pulled back with a gold cord that matched the traditional gold clothing of a matador that he wore. His blood red cape was slung gracefully over his shoulder.

Kagome blinked in surprise. "THAT'S IT! He's from Spa--"

The light bulb that had just turned on within her brain shattered to pieces at her feet as two speechless, but very annoyed, people stared at her.

The man shrugged and spoke again-- this time in halting Japanese. "I am known as 'El Matadero', and I have come for the woman InuYasha loves."

Two incredibly shocked women stared at him. Then they both turned around and started walking away. Both had surprisingly similar thoughts.

_'The woman that InuYasha loves? Then it's not my fight; she can fight for the shards.'_

An angered light appeared in the man's eyes and a loud shout of "Alto!" broke into the girls' train of thought.

Kagome glanced up and saw the matador's eyes glow bright red. She looked closer and saw three shards that appeared to be glowing black. 'He looks almost like he is being controlled. I wonder if Naraku...?'

Kagome did not have time to complete the thought before El Matadero yelled "Ole!" and started waving his cape. She felt herself being dragged toward the man as if she were trapped in a huge vacuum of energy. She was powerless against it; her last thought was of InuYasha before she blacked out from the immense pressure. She came-to briefly and heard a male voice shout; then she felt herself plummeting downward. Time seemed to slow as fell, and she glanced up at the rapidly setting sun. The faint outline of the new moon was already visible, and she gasped as she realized that there would be no rescue today. Her head grazed a rock as her body came to a stop, and she sunk into a world of blackness once more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back at camp..._

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, _YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO FIND HER_?"

InuYasha finally sick of the pain in his ears from all of the yelling, and sick of being yelled at, and most of all furious with himself for his performance in the whole thing, suddenly blew up.

"ARE YOU STUPID?! Look at me. I'm..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: I would like to thank both of the reviewers for the first chapter. Your reviews were greatly appreciated.

I am not a native Spanish speaker, and I apologize for any mistakes that may come about because of that. Thank you again.

Translation:

Buenas tardes, muchachas.: Good evening, girls.

El Matadero: The Slaughterhouse

Alto: Stop


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha, but I do own this fanfiction piece and any of the characters not original to the show.

**Special Thanks:** to anyone who reads and/or reviews this story

**Recap: **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, _YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO FIND HER_?"

InuYasha finally sick of the pain in his ears from all of the yelling, and sick of being yelled at, and most of all furious with himself for his performance in the whole thing, suddenly blew up.

"ARE YOU STUPID?! Look at me. I'm..."

**To Understand A Miko**

Chapter 3

"... I'M HUMAN!" InuYasha yelled. Clearly frustrated, he huffed and crossed his arms.

Miroku paused a moment in apparent thought. "Hmm... so you are. Still don't you think we should go after her? It is getting dark outside and—"

Miroku's speech was violently interrupted by Sango's weapon colliding with his skull.

He rubbed his sore head before trying to excuse his behavior, "Sorry, Sango. I was just trying to concentrate on what to do about Kagome."

Apparently Sango did not believe him, and she made a move as if to add to the injury that he already had.

Miroku's cowering voice spoke hastily. "Now, Sango," The monk began to scoot quickly away from Sango. "Remember if you want me to help get Lady Kagome back, I need to be conscious."

The glowering female slowly lowered her weapon, but kept her eyes trained on Miroku. "Then speak quickly, monk."

Miroku cleared his throat and nervously began to speak, "I was just going to say that with this being your human night, InuYasha, Kagome needs to be with the rest of the group."

InuYasha glared at the monk, and declared proudly, "Keh, even though I am human doesn't mean that I can't protect all of you; we don't need her for that."

Miroku sighed wearily and spoke again, "That may be true InuYasa, but who is going to protect Kagome?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome awoke slowly to the beat of her pounding head. Carefully, she turned her head and glanced around. It was night and through the darkness she could barely distinguish the outline of another human. She put her hands out and felt for her backpack, which oddly enough had managed to stay with her and survive the fall. She pulled the pack onto her lap and rummaged through the contents. Finally, she found what she had been searching for— a flashlight. She flicked the switch and breathed a sigh of relief when the light flickered on. She pointed its rays upward and noticed a huge red and gold barrier over the top of whatever she was in.

_'I wonder if I could purify it?' _

She shined the flashlight around her, but she was unable to find her bow or her arrows.

She groaned. '_Well, that won't work; I'll just have to climb up there and try to purify it by touch instead.' _

She attempted to stand, but the attempt made her rethink her decision. She would have to try later. There was no way she would be able to make it up those steep walls.

She continued the perusal of her prison. She had apparently fallen in some type of pit. It was about 30 feet deep and 15 feet wide. She shuddered at the thought of trying to climb up it. She brought her flashlight down to the floor and noticed a small, flat rock.

"Well, that explains where the headache came from."

The sound of her own voice reminded Kagome about the prescence of another person in the hole with her. She shined the flashlight's beams at the opposite wall and gasped as she realized who her cell mate was.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Slow down, InuYasha!" Miroku called. He was doing his best to keep up with the hanyou, but he was falling behind. It was bad enough that Sango would not let him ride on Kirara (due to his earlier performance) without InuYasha leaving him behind.

He yelled again, "Do you even have a clue where she went?"

InuYasha turned his head and gave him a look that would have scared a lesser human.

"Of course, I do."

The rest of the group shook their heads at his obvious lie.

InuYasha sputtered at their looks of disbelief, "I mean, how far could she have gone?"

Shippo muttered, "Stupid InuYasha, he obviously didn't see how angry she was." The kitsune gave a frightened yipe as Kirara swerved upwards to avoid the hanyou that was attempting to kill the kitsune on her back.

Sometime later they stopped. They had entered a dense forest and could go no further in the dark. InuYasha had protested vehemently against the stop, but had eventually realized the futility of continued searching after Miroku reminded him that every additional step they took, could be leading them farther away from Kagome.

That night InuYasha did not even bother to sleep in a tree. When daylight broke he wanted to be as close to her scent as possible. Needless to say, sleep refused to come to anyone that night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: I apologize for the shortness of the latest chapters, but the next one will be much longer.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha, only this fan fiction piece and the character(s) original to my work.**

**Special Thanks:** to anyone who reads and/or reviews this story

**Recap: **She continued the perusal of her prison. She had apparently fallen in some type of pit. It was about 30 feet deep and 15 feet wide. She glanced down at where her head had been and noticed a little flat rock. "Well, that explains where the headache came from." The sound of her own voice reminded Kagome about the other person in the hole with her. She shined the flashlight towards the opposite wall, and gasped as she realized who her cell mate was.

**To Understand A Miko**

Chapter 4

"Kikyou," Kagome rushed toward the older miko.

"Stay away. I do not need or want your help." The voice was weak, but definitely Kikyou's.

Kikyou was weak, very weak. She could feel Kagome's soul trying to wrench itself from her body, especially when Kagome was unconscious. The tug had lessened, but every step Kagome took toward her caused more and more pain for the miko. Maybe that's what Naraku wanted… her death. He knew that she wouldn't be able to be in that close of a space with an injured Kagome without her soul trying to escape. In fact, the soul stealers couldn't seem to penetrate the barrier, and if she stayed in this pit much longer she might not be able to make it to daylight, especially if Kagome came any closer or blacked out again.

Kagome could not fathom what Kikyou's problem was.

"Fine then, I was just trying to help." Kagome turned and went to sulk in her corner. She could hear a faint sigh of relief and wondered at its meaning. She sat there silently for the next quarter of an hour thinking about Kikyou, thinking about Inuyasha, and most of all thinking about what she was going to do to that hanyou when she got out of this pit. She glanced over to where Kikyou was sitting. She had noticed a peculiar thing.

'Where are they? Where are the soul stealers? I haven't seen one yet. I wonder if that is why she looked so pained. Yet, it seemed that every step I took toward her caused her to hurt even worse.' She sighed, the sound echoing around inside the pit. 'It's because of my soul, isn't it. My body was trying to take it back.'

She took a breath and began to speak, "Kikyou, you have nothing to worry about from me. I would do nothing to intentionally harm you unless you hurt one of my friends. Inuyasha loves you and I…" her voice broke off. She finished the thought in her head. 'I love him too much to cause him that kind of pain.'

A cold, soft voice spoke. "You love him." It did not sound like a question, nor was it intended to be one.

Kagome nodded silently in the dark.

Kikyou continued, " You are wrong you know." Kagome looked up. "He does not love me anymore." The words were filled with despair and intense pain-- pain that she hoped Kagome thought was from her wounded body, not her wounded heart.

You could hear the anger and the threat of tears in Kagome's voice. "You are wrong! He has never stopped loving you. Anytime you come around he leaves me, just as if I was not even there. If he loved me why would he keep leaving me to go to you?" Kagome covered her mouth and flushed at the way the question sounded. "I didn't mean…"

"He is indebted to my memory."

Kagome snorted in derision. "Indebted usually involves kissing," she mumbled.

Kikyou spoke harshly, "He is kissing my memory. I have nothing to offer now, nothing, but hate. I cannot even offer my life."

Kikyou continued, "I envy you." The soft words broke through Kagome's whirling thoughts.

"Why?" disbelief tinged Kagome's voice.

"You have become everything to Inuyasha that I was."

Kagome started to speak, but Kikyou cut her off. "I thought that you were unworthy of Inuyasha, but you have healed his heart. You have taken everything that I ever wanted from me. You have my life, my love, and the duty of purifying the shards."

The miko's voice became a whisper. "I used to believe you were unworthy of that duty," Kikyou paused. "I was wrong."

A loud silence filled the pit after Kikyou stopped speaking.

Minutes later halting words began to flow once again out of the tired miko's mouth. "You are living the life that I was supposed to live, but you do not know what it is like to know that you have made an unforgivable mistake. I tried to kill the one person who made my life worth living, and there is no second chance for me."

Kikyou continued to speak, but it was as if she had completely forgotten Kagome's existence.

"Do you know what it is like to stand by and watch that same person fall in love with your _copy_? It is as if he denies my existence; I am here, yet he still loves you. I guess I should be comforted in the fact that you are my reincarnation and in a way he is loving me, but it does not work that way does it?" The bitter voice halted then resumed speaking. "It's not true anyway. We're not the same person. Even Inuyasha knows that." Kikyou's voice trailed off.

Kagome whispered, "You are right, I'm not you and that's almost what hurts so much."

They sat in silence again. Kagome did not know why Kikyou was openly speaking about her feelings like this. Kagome thought it might have something to do with the miko being near death and in the dark where Kagome could not see her expressions. Kagome realized that this was probably going to be her only chance to ask some of the questions that had been bothering her for some time now.

"Kikyou,"

Kikyou didn't answer so Kagome took that as a go-ahead.

"It has been bothering me for sometime now. Why did you believe that Inuyasha was the one that killed you?"

Seconds then minutes ticked by.

Finally, Kikyou spoke hesitatingly, as if debating on whether she should answer. "It was too wonderful to be real. I was not allowed to love, to have that kind of happiness. When something is too good to be true, it takes very little for you to believe that it was just that. Sometimes--Sometimes the ones we love the most, we expect the most out of, and when it seems like that person was just like all the others, we are quick to believe just that." She paused. "I had no reason to believe that Inuyasha was not Inuyasha."

Kagome was deep in thought. What Kikyou said made sense. She had seen it happen many times before. When you found out that someone was not who they claimed to be that hurt more than any physical pain ever could, and you would never trust anyone like that again. Kikyou was deceived. Inuyasha was deceived. He thought Kikyou had betrayed him, too, all because they thought that true happiness was forbidden for them.

"Kikyou, may I ask another question?"

"Go ahead and ask; you will anyway."

Kagome was starting to get sleepy again, but she pressed onward. She had to know. "Why did you want Inuyasha to be human? Why did you not love him the way he was?"

That made Kikyo a little angry. "What did you expect me to do? Let him become a demon? He hated being a hanyou. It's not that I did not love him as a hanyou. The hanyou was who I fell in love with. I saw the jewel as our way out. It would have given him the acceptance he longed for, and it would have given me a normal life. Normalcy… what an absolutely ludicrous idea." The angry, bitter words bounced off the walls as she spoke. "I did not force him into the decision. He…" the strain was getting to be too much for her, "wanted it that way."

Kikyou's labored breathing was the only sound for the next few minutes. Kagome could not speak; perhaps she had misread Kikyou.

"I believe I am beginning to understand, Kikyou," she whispered.

Kikyou felt as if a burden had been lifted from her; one she did not realize she even carried. Somehow she could feel Kagome's acceptance, and for some reason that meant something to her.

"Kagome," Kikyou whispered.

A sleepy voice replied, "hmm?"

"Don't go to sleep," and with that the Kikyou slipped into darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometime during the girls' conversation a caped figure walked over to the pit. He had used two jewel shards to form and hold the barrier. He was surprised the girls seemed not to notice the shards there. They must have been either too injured, too caught up in their conversation or both. The man reached down and took one of the shards back. They were his. The barrier would be strong enough without them. He turned away before the barrier visibly weakened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoever made this pit sure knew what they were doing." Kagome panted the last few words and wished that she had a free hand to hold onto her now swimming head. She was about ten feet off the ground, and she had been working most of the night already.

_Earlier…_

Right after Kikyou passed out, Kagome set to work to find a way out. She could tell that for some reason the barrier was weaker now, and she could make out the solitary shard in the middle. The walls around her were smooth and made of black clay. She rummaged through her backpack again and found something she had completely forgotten about…Kaede's birthday present. Kaede's birthday was tomorrow and she had bought a hand shovel for Kaede to use to dig medicinal herbs up with. She hated to ruin Kaede's gift like this, but one look at Kikyou's prone body was all the incentive she needed. She started carving hand and foot holds in the wall. If she, Kagome Higurashi, had any say in the matter, they would be out of there by daylight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the first rays of sunlight stretched over the horizon, Inuyasha's features changed back to his hanyou form. Immediately he took off. The rest of the group followed on Kirara, who was trying hard just to keep up with him.

"I guess he picked up her scent."

Inuyasha's ear flicked slightly at their voices, but he kept going full speed ahead. Abruptly he came to a halt. Kirara swerved at the last second to keep from running into him. He paused momentarily, and then he took off running even faster than before. He had managed to smell Kagome's scent, but he also smelt Kikyou, and those two were never a good combination. He knew he was getting close to them; Kagome's smell was getting much stronger.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was out-- she was out and she was one shard richer. She looked down into the pit once more. Kikyou was starting to regain consciousness. Once the shield was removed, little streams of blue could be seen rushing to help revive her. She was still too weak though to climb out on her own.

Kagome whispered to herself, "I'll be back Kikyou," and took off running. Her running was much slower than usual; she was still too tired and too sore to go anywhere fast. Insects and animals alike scooted out of her way as she ran once they saw the determined look on her face. So intent was she on her mission that she ran straight into something very solid and slid towards the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**author's note: **I owe any of you who have read this story a big apology. I have been so caught up in my other fic that I just never came back to this one. Please review if you have a chance to. Of course, don't worry about reviewing if you don't like it. J Thanks! (And a special thank you to those of you who are reading both stories.)

For those of you who are wondering why Kikyou told Kagome not to go to sleep: Kagome had already blacked out once from hitting her head on that rock so it was likely that she had a concussion. People who have concussions should not go to sleep. If they do, they may not wake back up. I am going on the assumption that Kikyou would have known that since she is so skilled in healing.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha, only this fan fiction piece and the **

**character(s) original to my work.**

**Special Thanks:** To anyone who reads and/or reviews this story-Also a special thank you to those of you who have been following this story from the very first chapter.

**Recap: **

Kagome whispered to herself, "I'll be back, Kikyou," and took off running. Her running was much slower than usual; she was still too tired and too sore to go anywhere fast. Insects and animals alike scooted out of her way as she ran, once they saw the determined look on her face. So intent was she on her mission that she ran straight into something very solid and slid towards the ground.

**To Understand A Miko**

Chapter 5

Long red sleeves reached out and caught her, halting her rapid descent. Four voices shouted her name, but the only things she could focus on were InuYasha's worry- filled eyes. Kagome would have loved to stay there in his arms and sleep for the rest of the day, but some things needed to be taken care of before she could finally rest.

Reminded of her mission, Kagome tiredly panted her next words:

"InuYasha… save Kikyou… Matadero… shards—"

She yiped as InuYasha snatched her up into his arms and began to run before she was able to say anything else.

Kirara flew up next to InuYasha, and Miroku looked down from his position on the cat and suggested, "InuYasha, let us take Kagome up here. We can tend for her and—"

A loud growl stopped Miroku mid sentence. He turned his head towards Sango, "I am going to take that as a 'no'."

At the thought of someone taking Kagome away from him, InuYasha subconsciously pulled her closer to his chest. Anxiously his mind searched for the meaning behind her words. He understood that Kikyou was even now in some sort of trouble, but he was unsure of who or even what _Matadero_ was.

Moments later, they burst into the clearing where Kagome and Kikyou had stood the evening before. InuYasha stride broke for a moment as the scent of another male crossed his nose. He breathed in deeply of the surrounding air and analyzed the information it yielded. For a fleeting second he thought he smelled the faint scent of a youkai— no stronger than the smell of youkai Kagome had after he had been carrying her—but the scent disappeared almost as soon as it had came and he now smelled only the stench of another human. Still the scent perplexed him; the man did not smell like any of the humans in the area. He gave off a different sort of smell; his scent had a spicy tint. InuYasha growled; that only backed what he already knew of spice-filled things —the guy was bad news.

Kagome shifted in his arms, and he realized that he had missed whatever she had just said. He looked down at her curiously and raised a brow.

Kagome lifted her hand and pointed across the clearing to large hole in the ground.

"Kikyou is in there," she whispered.

InuYasha needed no more prodding; he sprinted across the clearing with the rest of the group following closely behind. As he neared the hole, he saw that it was not just a hole; it was a large pit—a prison cell of sorts. Kikyou and Kagome's scent radiated from the pit. Hurriedly, he raced to the edge and looked down into its dark depth. An angry growl rushed from his throat when he saw the bottom. Kikyou was leaning against one of the earthen walls, apparently unconscious. He looked down at the woman in his arms and the one that he needed to rescue.

Kagome looked up at InuYasha's face. Seeing his harried look, she squirmed out of his grasp and landed wobbly on her feet.

"Go get her, InuYasha," she stifled a yawn. "I'm just a little tired; I'll be fine." She backed up to where her friends were standing looked expectantly at him. He turned once more to the pit, and with one last glance at Kagome, he leaped into the waiting darkness.

InuYasha winced inwardly as his feet hit the ground, and wrinkled his nose. The strong scent of someone in pain radiated from the cell. Whose pain it was, was unknown to him, but it mattered not. Quickly, he reached for Kikyou and gingerly gathered her into his arms. He frowned as he felt her frailty. Whoever had done this would pay dearly.

He started as he felt movement in his arms. Glancing down he looked into Kikyou's dark eyes. Weakly, the miko lifted her head, "You came," she whispered.

From a distance, a lone figure watched as Kagome appeared in the clearing in the arms of the man known to him as InuYasha.

"That hanyou mentioned nothing of me having to deal with all of them," he murmured.

_'I was only to capture the two girls. I have no desire to fight with them or their friends.'_

Guiltily, he looked at the shard he had placed in his arm and at the shard lodged inside his cape. He knew the moment he had accepted the shards that he was dealing with an evil man, and that in taking the shards he was putting himself and the lives of others in peril, but he had accepted them anyway. Angrily, he berated himself for sinking so low as to take accept payment for the imprisonment of ones he knew to be innocent of true wrongdoing. What kind of man was he now. It had started harmlessly enough. Lately, he had been a failure in the arena, and he feared a failure to his father. The news of shards of immense power had spurred him onto this adventure and the possibility to regain the honor that his family had lost, but this was not the way to do it. Determinedly, he turned away from the clearing and began to walk away. He would take the shards he had; they could keep the other one. One step away, two steps, abruptly his body would move no further and he felt himself being swallowed up by a force stronger than he was.

InuYasha checked to make sure that Kikyou was secure in his arms, and he crouched in preparation of the leap he was about to make. A growl not his own, caught his attention, and the tips of his hair rose when he realized that the group outside now had an unwelcome visitor.

'It's the same guy that kidnapped Kagome.'

Without further thought, InuYasha took a flying leap out of the pit, but just as the edge was in sight, he head crashed into something solid and sent him plummeting to the bottom once more. With cat-like agility, he landed (albeit shakily) on his feet. Looking up his eyes fell on a barrier of swirling red and gold, but his hand hesitated to reach for his sword due to the body he still held in his arms. Decisively, he reached to set Kikyou gently to the floor. Almost immediately, his prison exploded with light as the barrier rapidly disintegrated.

Frantically, Kagome scanned the clearing for another arrow. Thankfully, when she had been captured her bow had remained unharmed. Unfortunately, though, the arrows were scattered and none were presently visible. She glanced back to the pit just in time to see InuYasha clear the edge with Kikyou clutched tightly to his chest. A bolt of jealousy coursed through her, but common sense soon replaced it. Turning she glanced forward to where Sango stood protectively shielding her.

"Sango, can you watch Kikyou?"

Sango looked extremely reluctant, but did as Kagome bid. Walking over to InuYasha, she took the injured miko from him and put her safely on the ground far away from all the action. Seeing Shippo running toward Kagome, Sango quickly captured the little kitsune and moved him away from the coming battle.

InuYasha leaped forward to stand by Miroku, who had not once dropped his defensive stance. Neither of them moved as they watched the man on the edge of the clearing. Volcanic eyes of black stained with red stared unseeing back at the tiny group ahead of him, and the man visibly shook. InuYasha's nose twitched as the sharp scent of youkai fluctuated in and out of the man's scent.

"What is going on with him?"

"He is not himself," InuYasha.

Unexpectedly, the youkai scent overpowered the human, and the man lunged forward, pulling out his cape as he ran. Unsheathing his sword, InuYasha leaped in front of the others and began to run towards the matador.

Kagome gasped and yelled, "Careful, InuYasha, El Matadero has—"

Annoyed, InuYasha yelled back. "Just let me deal with him; I won't kill him unless I have to."

Kagome huffed, and finished muttering the rest of her sentence, "He has two shards."

Miroku heard her and stated, "That explains the way he is acting. Naraku must have given them to him."

Together they watched as InuYasha ran forward prepared to engage the man in battle.

Kagome frowned; InuYasha did not appear to be running anymore. Instead, he appeared to be trying to get away from the man, but something was pulling him back.

"Miroku, he…"

"I see it, Kagome. That man's cape appears to be pulling InuYasha."

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried out, but he was unable to hear her over the wind rushing through his ears.

Miroku hesitated briefly as he gauged the power of the winds; then he unwrapped his glove and brought his wind tunnel up meet the power of the man's cape. The two powers collided, and for a moment, Miroku's appeared to be the stronger of the two. However, moments later, his power was equaled and InuYasha was left motionless in between the two men. Helplessly Kagome watched the silent battle. Then ripping her eyes away from the battle, she commenced her search for the missing arrows. Hearing the gentle rustle of clothing, Kagome realized that Sango was joining her in her quest to find the arrow. Spotting the tip of an arrow partially hidden in the long blades of grass, Kagome hurriedly picked it up and ran back to Miroku.

"Miroku, I need you to cover your hand." Kagome yelled over the noise of the winds.

Questioningly, Miroku looked back at her, but then did as she had asked. As soon as his hand was covered, Kagome strung then released her arrow straight at the now furious matador. With the aid of the cape, the arrow rushed by InuYasha and struck the matador in his arm. Forcefully the arrow tore into El Matadero's arm, piercing his flesh and lodging in the shard underneath. His cape ceased instantly and his eyes lost their red tint and their violent look. The man looked almost grateful as he stared at the archeress. Without even glancing at the arrow in his shoulder, the man turned as if to walk away.

"Wait!" Kagome called.

The man stopped, but did not turn to her. As she approached him, she heard him murmur, "I'm sorry. I never intended for that to happen."

Painstakingly he used his uninjured arm to reach over and remove the shard from his cape. Then placing it in the palm of his hand, he turned and offered it to her. "Please take it. I should not have it."

Tentatively, she reached out and took the shard; then she looked up into his eyes. She could see a profound sadness, but nowhere could she see the evil that had emanated from him earlier. She nodded her head as if to confirm her suspicions. She reached out to touch the man's injured shoulder, but her hand was shoved away as a body moved protectively in front of her.

InuYasha glared into the matador's face and demanded, "Who are you and what did you want with Kagome and Kikyou?"

The Spaniard gazed arrogantly down at the hanyou. " I owe you no explanation, but if you must know I am called, El Matadero."

_'So that's what Kagome was mumbling about earlier.'_ Instantly, he remembered the other things she had said.

Turning his head slightly, InuYasha glared back at Kagome. "Why didn't you tell me that he was the one with the shards."

"InuYasha."

InuYasha cringed as he felt a round ring of fire on his back; Kagome was glaring holes into the back of his shirt.

"Eh?"

With barely controlled fury, Kagome answered, "If you had listened to me earlier, you would have known that before he came after you."

"Keh," he huffed.

The matador's eyes were now glinting in suppressed laughter as he watched the two fight. They were now almost oblivious to him even being there. He watched as Kagome walked around InuYasha and came to stand beside him.

"Let me tend to your arm."

Since it would be foolish to refuse the help of a beautiful woman, El Matadero decided to accept her help.

Since he towered over her, the matador sunk to his knees so that she could access his wound. As she worked, Kagome chatted with the man and questioned him about the shards. Once she had confirmed that he had indeed gotten them from Naraku, InuYasha rushed forward once more to demand the other hanyou's whereabouts.

The matador refused to look at InuYasha, instead he spoke directly to Kagome. "I do not know where he is now. It has taken me days to find you."

InuYasha growled and mumbled about the man being completely useless. Kagome glared back at him then resumed her work. Once she had taken hold of the arrow, it had come out easily enough. Even now, she marveled at the man's strength as he had yet to make any mention of pain.

'_He must be used to dealing with pain in his line of work,'_ she mused.

Gingerly, she located the shards glow and pulled it quickly out. She watched it as the now faint traces of darkness disappeared from the shard. Pulling out her glass jar, she added the jewel to the two already inside it. She then glanced around her for her medicine box. She was surprised when it landed directly in front of her. Shippo had seen that she would need it and had brought it to her. She smiled and thanked the kit.

A faint sound of surprise filtered across the clearing. Kagome turned to see Sango standing on the far edge of the clearing.

Sango called out, "Kikyou's not here!"

Kagome looked up to see InuYasha's questioning face. Inwardly, she sighed.

"You can go look for her, InuYasha. I will be done in a few minutes. Be back by then," she told him sternly.

His thankful gaze warmed and saddened her heart.

_'He's worried about her.'_ Admittedly, even Kagome was somewhat worried for the other miko.

The matador's words from the day before floated across her mind: "I've come for the woman InuYasha loves."

_'I just can't help but think that she was the woman he referred to.'_

She sighed and hastened to finish her project. The Spaniard seemed to sense her mood and refrained from speaking. As she tied the final knot on the gauze she had wrapped tightly around his arm, she worked up the courage to ask him.

"El Matadero?"

"Sí?" he questioned.

Kagome's bravery seemed to evaporate and she began to stutter, "Who is- well what I want to ask is—"

The matador appeared puzzled for a moment, and then a knowing glint appeared in his eyes. Kagome met his gaze and as his amused eyes met hers, she felt herself blush at his apparent laughter.

"Oh, never mind," she said as she hastened to stand.

The young man chuckled as he rose to his feet. He stepped close to Kagome and whispered, "You want to know who I was referring to when I asked for the woman InuYasha loves."

Startled that he knew so easily, Kagome's blush deepened. Though thoroughly embarrassed, Kagome was hopelessly curious, and she nodded her head in answer to his statement.

He winked, "I will let you know."

Kagome held her breath as she waited for his answer, but almost a minute later, he still had not answered. She let out the breath she had been holding and narrowed her eyes.

"Well are you going to tell me?" she impatiently queried.

His dark eyes danced once more in laughter. "I said I would let you know; I didn't say that I would just tell you."

He glanced over her shoulder, and smiled as he saw what he had been waiting for.

"What are you talking—?" Kagome's question stopped abruptly as the man before her leaned forward and slowly placed a light kiss on both sides of her face.

Kagome's face heated furiously. The matador smiled as an enraged hanyou raised a clawed hand and flew at hi. A mere moment away from injuring him, InuYasha crashed into a small red and gold barrier.

After seeing that his barrier would hold, the matador turned and began to walk away.

Kagome blinked hard in surprise as she turned and saw the barrier glowing behind her, "But I thought you were human, how did you…?"

El Matadero turned around once more, "It is an old family talent. It has saved my life many times when I was still learning that my cape was not always as fast as the bull was."

He turned back away from Kagome, "Adios, mi amiga!" and with that, he turned into the forest and disappeared from sight.

The barrier rapidly disintegrated, admitting a furious InuYasha. The hanyou began to run after the matador angrily, _'How dare he touch her like that.'_

Kagome would have none InuYasha's murderous thoughts. "Sit, boy."

Predictably, he crashed to the ground. As soon as he was able, he stood and ran over to Kagome. Grabbing her arms, he demanded, "Why did you let him do that?"

Equally angered, Kagome yelled back, "I didn't do anything wrong, InuYasha!"

Too angry to blush, InuYasha mumbled, "You let him kiss you."

Kagome shook her head, "It is custom in his country, InuYasha, to do that upon parting."

"Keh," he huffed, "that's dumb." His words bellied his thoughts, however, as he did not think that was such a bad idea after all.

Her words about the man's country crossed his mind again, and he opened his mouth to ask her about them.

"InuYasha," Kagome said while yawning. "Let's go back now."

Turning to InuYasha, she hopped on his back, and the group started walking again. InuYasha sighed inwardly; he would just have to ask her later. After a few minutes, InuYasha felt her hold on his shoulders start to weaken. He turned his head to ask her what she was doing when her steady breathing told him—she had already fallen asleep.

Kagome dreamed peacefully. Today had been a good day. Things were as they had always been. They even had more shards, but most importantly in her time with Kikyou, she had gained something irreplaceable…

she understood the miko.

**Author's note:** Well, I have finally finished my first fic, and my first multiple chapter story. Please let me know what you think of it. Once again, no flames please.

I truly apologize for taking so long and saying I would get to it, and then not doing it. I have been preoccupied with my other fics: "Are You My Father?" and "Beware of Pixie Dust." If you have a moment please, look at my other pieces of writing. I would enjoy knowing your thoughts on them.

Thank you.

I do realize that this will have more mistakes than usual, but I wanted to get it up quickly.


End file.
